The Life of Flynn and Fletcher
by TurboTony00
Summary: Chapter 9 up! The life of Phineas and Ferb. It starts with them building a pool big enough for the whole neighborhood times 4, but who knows what'll happen next. Rated K plus for mild violence and big words younger kids won't understand.
1. Hot Day

Phineas and Ferb sat under the shade of the huge oak in their backyard, sweating like crazy

Phineas and Ferb sat under the shade of the huge oak in their backyard, sweating like crazy.

"It's. So. Hot," panted Phineas. "Ferb, we need to find something to do to stop the intense heat. But creating another Swinter is so cliché! What do you think?"

Ferb shrugged. His green hair was drenched from sweating and his shirt was blackened from overly sweating.

"Well, Ferb, it looks like we're gonna have to resort to a source of water," Phineas said. "But the real question is where will we find a source of water that will not only maintain our coldness, but also that of the other neighborhood kids."

Isabella walked through the gate, smiling and wearing a red one-piece swimming suit.

"Hey, Phineas," said Isabella. "Whatcha doin'?

"Hey, Isabella," said Phineas. "We're tryin' to come up with a big enough source of water to cool off the neighborhood."

"Well, I have a pool, but it's not big enough to hold the whole neighborhood," Isabella said, slightly blushing.

"Yeah…" said Phineas, thoughtfully. "Wait a minute…" He snapped his fingers and jumped up, almost in a second. "That's it! We're gonna make a giant pool! And with it, throw a neighborhood pool party! Let's get to work!"

Ferb grabbed a hammer, and stood up beside his stepbrother.

"I'll get my troop to help," said Isabella.

"Faboo. Now let's get star-hey, where's Perry?" remarked Phineas.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, the boys supposed "mindless" pet, placed his brown hat on his head and stood up on his hind legs. Turning the door knob on the hall closet, he was flipped inside his base.

Major Monogram was on the screen, dressed in a blue nightgown with a teddy bear under his arm, his eyes looking tired.

"Agent-'yawn'- Agent P, Dr.-Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to-'yawn'-old tricks again," Monogram said sleepily. "He's-he's broken all the alarm clocks in the-'yawn'-in the entire tri-state area. So-so-'yawn'-nighty-night…" He crashed to the floor, the camera shacking and gurgling.

Carl the intern stepped in front of the camera, laughing nervously.

"So, uh, like he said, go stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz," he said. "He's, uh-wait-yeah, he's in his Doofenshmirtz Inc. Hot Air Balloon. So, yeah, go get 'em."

Perry ran and jumped into his Platypus-shaped hovercraft and flew out.

Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard, a big cement truck backing up to fill in an about 30-mile-long hole with cement. A black haired man in a suit came up and handed a clipboard to Phineas.

"Here you g-hey, aren't you a little young to be-"the man started.

"-Ordering 236 tons of quick drying cement?" Ferb completed in his British accent, lifting his head from his blueprints.

"Yes, yes we are," said Phineas, handing over the clipboard.

"Okay, then," the suited man said, getting back into the cement truck.

A/N: My first Phineas and Ferb story. Next chapter will be up lickity split. Oh, and this next chapter will house the musical number of the story. So... BE PREAPRED!! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Pool

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…"sang the jingle as Perry jumped off his hovercraft and into the balloon.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what a surprise," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "And by surprise, of course, I mean _completely prise_!" He pulled a rope and Perry was trapped in a fishing net, strapped to the floor.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Heinz. "Now, let me show me show you my latest, evil invention:" He pulled back a velvet blanket next to him and revealed a big ray gun with orange colored plating. "THE ANGRINATER! Ilater…."

Perry stared at the machine, seemingly uncaring as showed by his eyes.

"As you already know, I have broken all the alarm clocks in the tri-state area _with_…"He pulled back another blanket, revealing a stout machine with a circle made of glass on the front. "The _Alarm Clock Fry-inater!_ You see, without alarm clocks, people will have to be woken up by their _relatives _and _roommates_, which is _so_ annoying, am I right? Anyways, with everybody so annoyed and frustrated, I will use the anginaterilater to increase the anger in everybody, which is extremely high, by the way. Then, with everybody angry and tired, I will be able to concur the tri-state area with ease! Mwa-ha-_ha_!"

Phineas and Ferb were in their bathing suits, on a stage in front of a tall wooden wall, the whole neighborhood in front of them.

Phineas stepped up to the microphone and spoke, very clearly and booming, "Ladies and gentleman of the neighborhood, I'd like to show you all…" Ferb beat on a drum in a drum-roll manner. "…the biggest, the wettest, the most seriously-wicked super amazing sight in the _tri-state area_: **THE POOL!!**" The wall fell backwards and the neighborhood kids stormed into the huge pool.

"Wo-Ho!"

(Phineas) _Summer is hot and if ya don't want a sun burn_

_Then get in line and wait for your turn!_

'_Cause this 80-mile-pool will cool you off,_

(Isabella)_-and it's a whole lot better than loungin' in a loft._

(Both)_ So dive on into an awesome…POOL!_

(Phineas) _P-O-O-L, P-O-O-L, P-O-O-L, Pool!_

(Isabella)_ P-O-O-L, P-O-O-L, P-O-O-L-O-L, Pool!_

(Phineas)_ Dive on in, and you'll love it so_

(Isabella) _'Cause you'll wanna, and ya wanna know_

(Both) _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!_

(Phineas)_ Oh, I love this place; I love it so,_

(Isabella) _and I do, too, and ya want to know?_

(Both)_ Dive on in, into this pool, filled with kids, and not a little drool._

(Phineas) _P-O-O-L, P-O-O-L, P-O-O-L, P. O. P. O. P-O-O-L,_

(All)_ POOL!!_

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still laughing as Perry the Platypus began to activate a saw from his hat to chop through the net. He jumped up when he was done and onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head.

"Ah, ah!" screamed then doctor. "What-what are you doing? Get off!!"  
He threw Perry off his head and on the floor. "There. Now I can precede!" He turned on the machine and aimed it at Danville. Perry jumped up and kicked Heinz in the cheek.

The ray was turned right, and fired at the location it was pointing at.

Meanwhile, Candace walked out of the house when she heard music. She shrieked when she saw the huge pool and the dozens of kids in it.

"Phineas!" she screamed at her little brother, who was in the front part of the pool, playfully splashing water at Isabella, who was laughing and giggling. He heard Candace and swam to the front edge where she was standing.

"Hey, sis," he said. "Whatcha want?"

"'What do I'-oh, I'm tellin' Mom!" said Candace. She jumped when she heard her crush, Jeremy's voice call out to her from the pool.

"Hey, Candace!" he shouted. "You comin' in?"

She laughed nervously, and almost instantly zoomed away and came back in a bathing suit. She dived in and swam after Jeremy.

Isabella then splashed Phineas in the back. She giggled, and he turned around, and said, "Hey! Ha, ha!" He swam after her, laughing.

Then, out of the sky came an orange, bright, and glistening ray that hit the center of the pool.

ZAP!

Nobody noticed, but the person it hit started yelling at the person next to him.

"Hey, you with the face, get outta my way before I do some _rearranging _to your pale _face_!" the person yelled.

"Whoa, man, calm down," said the person yelled at. ZAP! "YOU SUCK! Drown!" he pushed him under the water, and they started to fight.

Ferb swam by, hair sobbing. "…Okay then." Then he swam back in his previous direction.

A/N: Chapter 2 up! Hope you liked it! And, yes, this had Phinbella in it, and the musical number. BTW, hope you like the musical number, which I call **"Pool"**.


	3. The Seriously Cool Pool Party

Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued their _epic battle_. Perry kicked Heinz in the shin, and he began whining about the pain.

"Ow, ow, OW!" he shouted, holding his shin as he hopped up and down on one leg. He wobbled over to the ray and pointed it at Perry. "So, Perry the Platypus, it looks like I'll have to resort to making you _super-angry!!"_ He fired at least 6 times, missing all but the last.

"_Chatter,_" clicked Perry, eyes squinting in anger, a crooked smile appearing on his face. "_Chatter"_, he clicked, this time very coldly and angrily. He stormed towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz and punched him in the chin, making him jump-up.

Perry then grabbed him by his jacket collar and bonked his head on his, then jumped off, pushing him over the edge of the balloon.

"_CUUUURSE YOOOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUUUUUS!"_ shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz falling. "_AAAAAHHHH!!_"

Phineas stood on top of Buford's shoulders, holding a megaphone in front of him.

"'Ey, Dinner Bell, make this quick, 'kay," grunted Buford to Phineas. "I've been to the _chiropractor _3 times this month, and I don't wanna make it _4_."

"You got it, Buford," he said. Then he said, through the megaphone, "_Ladies and Gents, I would like to thank all of you for coming to this wicked Summer Pool Party! But, like all Pool Parties, it would not be complete without…"_ He whistled, and out of the water rose a huge table, filled with dozens of water guns. "_…A WATER GUN WAR!!"  
_ The kids cheered and swam over to grab the water guns for the war. Phineas slid off Buford, and swam with the kids for a water gun. "Ha, ha!" he laughed. Ferb swam by him, holding a large, green _Super-Splasher 8000_, firing at kids who swam by.

"So, great day, huh, Ferb?!" shouted Phineas, holding and shooting a medium, orange _Splash-Blaster 101_ at kids who passed by.

Ferb turned to his stepbrother and nodded his head. "Faboo, even," he remarked quietly, shooting furiously at a blond girl who swam by.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Phineas. He was shot in the back by a large, pink _Wonder Wetter 5000 _held by Isabella. "Ha, ha! You!" he chased after her, the two laughing and shooting at each other.

On the other side of the pool, a shadow appeared, getting bigger and bigger, a high scream coming from it.

"…Well, that can't be good," said a black boy with charcoal hair to the girl next to him.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz splashed into the water. He emerged from the pool, spitting out water.

"Ew, I will get that Perry the Platypus one day," shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "ONE DAY!" The two kids shot water at him, soaking him even more. "What the-! Stop! _Gurgle_. Stop!"

Phineas was standing on the table, shooting at Isabella, and vise versa. Perry the Platypus swam over and onto the table.

"Why, there you are, Perry," said Phineas. "Where ya been?"

"_Chatter_," clicked Perry, angrily at that. "_Chatter_".

"What's with you?" queried Phineas, lowering his water gun to look at his pet with an eyebrow raised.

Phineas got shot by a water gun, and shouted, "Hey! Ha, ha!" He jumped off and swam after Isabella who shot him.

Candace was swimming in the pool next to Jeremy, sighing and blushing.

"This is the _best-day-ever!"_ she shouted quietly under her breath. "_Sigh_. I guess my brothers aren't _that bad_ after all."

Just then, the hot air balloon Doofenshmirtz had been riding in had deflated and splashed smack-dab in the center of the pool, so hard that the water and the kids were brushed out of the pool. The hole began to fill up with dirt, mud, and grass that came from a hill. Everything looked just like before.

"So…who wants _lemonade?_" said Phineas, pointing to the kitchen in the house. The kids had overlapping sentences going on as they entered the house. "Cool." And he walked in, too, along with Ferb and Isabella.

"Great party, Phineas," said Isabella. "I had _so much_ fun."

"Sweet," said Phineas. "I thought it was _pretty good to._" He put his hands behind his head. "What about you, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his head in agreement, petting Perry in his arms, making Perry chatter angrily under his breath.

"Uh…could anyone give me a ride home?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, sobbing wet. "Anyone? Anyone at all? _Sigh_."

A/N: This chapter also had Phinbella moments in it(if you haven't noticed, it's when Phineas and Isabella are flirting, which is when they shoot water at each other). Hope you liked it! Oh, and after Perry is shot by the ray, he is still super-angry through out this whole chapter, just if you didn't notice it. SEE YA!


	4. The Start of the Road Trip

A/N: This is the long awaited 4th chapter of The Life of Flynn and Fletcher. Sorry about the short hiatus, since I like to update quickly, but I suffered from a serious block. I would also like to put here for all the "Sokka's Days" fans out there reading this, I'm sorry for the wait, but I am working on that. So, keep reading and I hope you enjoy.

Phineas woke up the next morning, pumped for the day. He jumped out of bed, and said to his now awakened stepbrother,

"So, Ferb, ya ready for the day?"

Ferb pulled back his sheet to show he was fully dressed and obviously was ready.

"Okay then," Phineas said, beginning to put on pants. "So, what do ya think we should do today? Lead a marching band? Become basketball stars? Build a robotic fighting monkey? Oh, that's something we should put in our inbox!"

Just then, a flyer flew from the open window and hit him in the face.

"What the-?!" he pulled the paper off his face and read what was written.

_"Come on down to the 'Danville National Theatre' and enjoy our new play, 'Bill and Ted's Bogus Road Trip', Friday the 3rd to the 13th."_

"That's it!" he shouted, snapping his fingers. "I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Put on a play?" Ferb asked, turning to his stepbrother.

"No."

"See the play?"

"Nope."

"Build a new Danville Theatre."

"Not even close."

"Have a road trip?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!"

The two raced down the stares at high speed.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus knocked on the hubcap of the car, making a key card swipe come out. He dug around for his key card everywhere: his fur-flaps; his sides; even his hat. He dug deep into his hat and pulled out his card and swiped it in.

The front door opened and he jumped in, the seat ejecting him down and into his HQ.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen, and said, "Hello, Agent P. Well, this is gonna sound weird, uh, but…Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing, um, nothing. I mean, he's really not doing anything. He sent me this e-mail-Carl, show the-show the e-mail…" The e-mail popped on the screen, with a picture of a little Chihuahua with huge eyes on it, "…so, yeah, it says 'Hey, Monogram. So, I'm not doing anything today, so tell Perry the Platypus that please.' So, I guess you can only…_**COME DOWN HERE AND HELP WITH THINGS**_."

The Psycho music played in Perry's head as he said that, and his heart skipped a beat.

In the driveway of the house, Phineas and Ferb had a large RV dropped off by a large truck. The man with the papers from yesterday came over to them.

"Hey, Stew," said Phineas, signing his name on the clipboard.

"Hey, Phineas," said the man. "So, uh, aren't you a little young to b-"

"Okay, okay, okay, that's starting to get old," said Phineas, handing back the board. "Just say 'hi' to the kids for me, 'kay?"

"Sure thing," he said, walking off with the truck, just as Isabella walked onto the driveway.

"Whatcha doin', Phineas?" she asked, looking at him with her blue eyes. "Whoa, cool!" She was looking at the RV in awe.

"_We are_ going on a wicked road trip," he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, can I come?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hey!" shouted Buford who walked up, Baljeet's underwear(Baljeet still attached) gripped in his hands. "If the girl comes, then we do to!"

"Why we?" asked Baljeet, looking up at him.

"'Cause, you're more fun to pick on then the mute, the girl, and Dinner bell."

"For all of you, the answer is yep," said Phineas, smiling and gesturing to the RV. "There's enough supplies for everybody! Come on!"

They all stormed into the RV, and awed at the sweet features.

Inside the base of Monogram's, Perry stood inside the doorway to the file room.

"So, uh," said the Major. "Here's the file room. So, go get filing. And, uh, we apologize for the inconvenience. He…"

Perry looked at the huge file room and the huge and mismatched files everywhere. He chattered a noise of fear and horror and shook as he walked over to a pile of stray folders and papers and picked it up, hunching and making a noise of pain as he waddled to an opened filing cabinet.

Candace walked out to the driveway and shouted to her brothers, "Okay, you two, Mom and Dad are out all day so I'm-what the heck are you two doing with an RV?!"

Phineas looked at her and said, "We're going on a road trip with Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford."

"Oh, you guys are gonna be so bus- wait," Candace said, "That means you'll be gone for the whole day! I can have the house all to myself without your guy's crazy schemes! Sweet! _Au arboir_!"

"Alright, see ya," Phineas said, closing the door to the RV. "Huh. I didn't expect that."

Phineas sat down on the sofa in the RV, and put his hands behind his head, kicking back his feet.

"But, Phineas," Baljeet walked up to him, underwear hanging off his shorts. "None of us can drive. How will we be moving this thing?"

"Chill, Baljeet," said Phineas, relaxed. "Turbo Ferb-O over there has played enough British racing games to drive this bad boy like a pro. I just hope he doesn't have a problem driving on the other side of the road."

"But-"

"_Shush_. It's fine. Grab a _sody-pop_ from the mini fridge and _be somebody_."

Ferb placed a Trucker's Hat on his head ("Brit with Wit") and a pair of sunglasses and revved the engine, taking off, full speed.

Isabella sat next to Phineas, handed him a soda ("Thanks", he said), and asked, "So, Phineas, where are we going?"

"Who knows, Isabella," he said, taking a sip. "Wherever the wind takes us."

"I hope the wind takes us to an underwear store," said Baljeet as he walked by, holding his bottom.

"Well, I just hope wherever we go, it'll be exciting," said Isabella, smiling.

"Ya know, I have a feeling it will," Phineas said taking a sip of his soda, and continuing his talk with Isabella.


	5. Bump in the Road

A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Enjoy, ya guys! Also, this song is called **"Intersection of Mine".**

As they drove down the road, Phineas drummed on the table in front of him.

Phineas: _Highway Nine's a dangerous place and if ya wanna stay alive _

_Ya gotta take some risks, ya gotta look alive,_

_And if ya don't say a word on a road called bird,_

_You'll quote that Raven and he'll never be heard_

_I gotta say that intersection of mine, will have a seriously cool twist on my mind._

_Yes, I gotta intersection, in-tersection, in-ter-sec-tion of min-oh!!_

Just then, the RV screeched as it turned, causing the now standing Phineas to slip and fall on the floor. "Who through off the syncopation…?"

"'Ey, Dinner Bell, you okay?" asked Buford, picking him up.

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted as she ran to Phineas. "Oh my God, are you okay?'

"I-I'm fine-I'm fine," Phineas said, rubbing his head getting out of Buford's grasp. "What happened?"

They all turned to the window, and saw smoke rising from the side of the RV. In the front, a tree could be seen, crushing into the front engine, smoke also rising like the sun on an early autumn morning.

"Well this looks bad," Ferb said, crossing, turning his head towards Phineas.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus continued to stack the unsorted files in a large pile. But, he perked his head up, hearing someone talk; someone with a familiar voice.

"Ha-ha!" laughed the voice. "This is brilliant. My best plan ever! Infiltrating Perry the Platypus' secret, underground organization, I can find out secrets about this place, then take it over! With the resources here, I can take over the entire…TRI-STATE AREA! Ooh, I mean, 'tri-state area'."

That dinged in Perry's head, and he turned around to make sure it was him. He saw a man in a white, pharmacist-lab coat, with black slacks and loafers. He had brown hair and a pointed nose with a spiky mustache under it. In other words, the spitting image of Doofenshmirtz, minus the _obviously_ fake mustache.

Perry slammed the papers on the floor, and charged strait to Doofenshmirtz, plowing his head up into his gut, slamming into the wall with a thud.

Bending in pain, Doofenshmirtz grunted, "My God, what in the name of Dufflestein was that for, Mr. Poundy, huh. I mean, I'm just a stinking new-guy-janitor." (He pointed to the mop plopped onto the side of the wall).

Perry pulled the fake mustache off his face, and there was an awkward pause.

"Well…he-he," Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously. He than started off to run, screaming. Agent P chased after him, full speed.

Back at the RV, Phineas, Ferb, and Buford stepped out, looking at the smoking place in the side of the RV.

"Alright, so it looks like a tree or something hit the side, causing us to swerve and hit this tree, causing the short-engine to stall and implode, leaking out the gas tank and completely and utterly ruining this vehicle," Phineas said, hands on his hips, nodding his head.

"You got all that from just lookin' at it?" Buford asked, looking at "Dinner Bell".

"Well, I _did_ help build this thing, Buford," Phineas said, tapping the side with his foot. "Ya know, in-ah, in case you forgot."

Isabella walked out, "Hey, ya guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothin' you can help with, Girly," said Buford condescendingly.

Isabella stepped on his foot, causing him to groan and shout, "OW! Uh…" Phineas chuckled, and turned and called to everyone:

"Alright, since Ol' Rusty here can't drive the length of a churo, we're gonna have to walk. Let's split up to find a ride: Ferb, you and I will-"

"_Wait_!" Isabella interrupted. "Uh, I mean…I'd, uh, like to go with Phineas, _he-he_." She blushed and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, then, Isabella and I will go to the right, and Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet will go to the left," Phineas said, starting to walk to the right alongside Isabella, while the others went left.

Meanwhile, Perry continued his pursue of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, running down the hall. Doofenshmirtz screamed like a little girl, as Perry was catching up to him. Dr. D slid down a narrow hallway, laughing:

"Ha-ha, Perry the Platypus! You'll never catch up with me now! HA-HA!!"

Perry stopped and grabbed a fire extinguisher, cocked it, and sprayed it spiraling down the hallway, causing Doofenshmirtz to slip, screaming, "AAAAHHHH!!" as he smashed into the janitor's closet.

Perry chattered smoothly, smiling condescendingly with his hands tucked into his arms.

Major Monogram ran up to them in his boxers, Carl chasing after with a camera in one hand and a Monograms green pants in the other.

"Agent P, what's happened here?" asked Monogram, before he was whispered in the ear by Karl. He looked shocked and looked down at his legs. He grabbed the pants in Karl's hands and asked, "Uh, could you guys, uh…"

They all muttered as they turned away (well, _Doofenshmirtz _muttered, the Agents all made odd animal noises).

Monogram cleared his throat as he told the others to turn around. "So, uh, like I said, _what's happened here, _Agent P?"

He pointed to Dr. D next to him and clicked as Doofenshmirtz waved through a bucket on his head.

"_Doofenshmirtz,_" Major said. "I should've known. Agents G and B, take him into custody."

A large gorilla and a bear, both in brown agent hats, came up and grabbed Doofenshmirtz by his arms, Agent B picking the bucket off his head.

"You win this round, Perry the Platypus!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he was dragged along the floor. "But I'll be back; I'll _escape!!_ Curse you, Perry the Platypus; CURSE YOOOOOOUUU!!"

Major Monogram shook Perry's hand, saying "Good job, Agent P. Now, I guess the only thing for you to do now is…"

Perry clicked gaily, hoping for a good assignment.

"...keep sorting the files. See ya."

Perry looked at the room, as a hundred pieces of paper avalanched out of the doorway. A file cabinet laughed evilly at Perry as he walked into the room, clicking sadly.


	6. Woodland Trouble

A/N: This is the 6th chapter of "The Life of Flynn and Fletcher", the Road trip Chronicles, if you will! So, I would like to put here that a new story is coming out soon, called "Little Phineas and Ferb", about the life of four-year-old Phineas and Ferb and their friends. Nothing's impossible for these boys, even when they're still in training pants! The song in this is called **"Greatest Road Trip Ever"**, and enjoy!

Phineas and Isabella walked down the woods trail, Phineas holding a wooden walking stick and wearing a safaris hat.

"_Whistle_ This is turning into a heck of a road trip, aye, Isabella?" said Phineas as he pounded his stick into the ground with each step, making a sort of rhythmic trial of thuds.

"Defiantly," said Isabella, turning to the red headed boy about half-an-inch shorter than her.

"Why, it could turn out to be…" he continued with his rhythmic stomp as he continued, "..the best road trip _ever_…

_I woke up this mornin' with a thought in my head:_

_To have a big road trip like Bill and Ted_

_So I built a rust bucket that could take me far_

_And be all able to touch the stars_

_And we sailed on off like the big-Black Pearl_

_While we felt we were gonna hurl_

_And everybody in the RV did their thing;_

_While Ferb drove honkin' at people who we're trucking_

_Then there was a bump…in the rode_

_And I flew forward like a passing note_

_Then we checked outside_

_And took a look-at the ride_

_Then we split into groups:_

_Me and Ferb,_

_But Isabella wanted me and her to go-_

Hey, why _did_ you wanna go with me?"

"Uh…."she blushed as she looked around, thinking. "…I thought I'd have more fun with _you_…?"

"…Okay!" he said, smiling as he continued his song:

_So here we are, walking down the street_

_As I sing-along this gaily beat_

_And this is turnin' out to be _

_The best_

_Road trip_

_Ever_

_Yes!_

_It's turnin' out to be the best road trip ever_

_Best…._

_Road trip…_

_Ever!"_

Phineas then sighed, and continued walking on the trail alongside a happy Isabella.

Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet, meanwhile, walked down their trail.

"Alright, so where're we gonna find a ride out here in the middle of nowhere?" asked Buford. "I mean, it ain't like a beat-up-but-still-usable-racecar's gonna fall outta the sky."

Just then, a beat-up-but-still-usable-racecar fell out of the sky and in front of the boys.

"Well, there again, logic and reason is proven wrong," said Ferb in his British accent.

"_True _that," said Buford as he began to run up to the racecar. But, just then, 5 shadowy figures with scary looking green eyes appeared through the trees. One figure took out what appeared to be a B-Class Army Bazooka and shot a 7-feet-wide blast at the racecar, completely destroying it.

"You do _not _see that every day," said Baljeet, shocked. "And, uh, could somebody _please _get me a new pair of _underwear?_"

The shadowy figures fired nets at the boys and reeled them all into the trees with them.

Phineas and Isabella continued their walk down the trail, as the sun shown bright through the trees.

"So, I wonder how the others are doing…" said Phineas to break the long silence happening. "I mean, we've been walking for at least two-hours now, and no sign of a _single _vehicle!"

"Well, _maybe _if we had chosen to go to a direction that was _populated a little_," said Isabella, just a _tad _agitated. "Though I shouldn't really complain since I do get to spend all this time with Phineas…," she "whispered" dreamily and just a bit to high for comfort.

"Wait, _what?!"_ he shouted, confused.

"What 'what'?" she said quickly.

"What?" he respond even more confused.

"Exactly." She walked off ahead of him, smiling as he was left with his jaw hanging down, confused, and his head hurting.

"Ahhh…_wait up!_" he said as he raced after, walking stick clamping on the ground hastily.

As they walked on more and more, they began to get

tired.

"I'm beginning to get tired…" said Phineas, wiping the sweat off his forehead as the sunset glistened through his red hair. He sat down on a log.

"Dido," said Isabella, sitting down next to Phineas on the log. "So, _whatcha wanna do?_"

"I suggest we-_ahhhhhhh!!_" he and Isabella fell down into a huge hole in the ground where they were sitting.

Their falling screams echoed around that side of the forest.

What could only have been an hour later, Phineas woke up, tied to a wooden pole, with Isabella, Buford, Ferb, and Baljeet next to him in the same way.

He groaned and shook his head. He saw a large group of people, wearing red and blue face paint painted on them in weird symbols and leaf loincloths. "Um, excuse me…yeah, where-are-we? Who-are-you?" He spoke slowly saying it.

"'Ey, wazzup?!" shouted one blue-painted one walking up to him. "Yo, the little-dude captive's, like, _awake_!" He turned around and yelled to another, red-painted man.

"_Righteous!_" the man shouted, walking up to him. "So, like, _hey,_ little dude-with-the-extremely-large-noise-that-covers-his-whole-face; whatcha name?"

"I'm Phineas Flynn," he said responded, a tad confused. "You _are?_"

"Okay, like, I'm Sammy," the blue one said.

"And I'm Frankie," said the red one.

"Okay, what, uh, what is it that you want with us?"

"So, uh, right, we were crashed here on a tour bus for a surfer's convention, like, 80 high-tides ago," started Frankie, "and since we have lived here, in the Tristate Area Woods."

"Okay, but why have you, uh, kidnapped me, my friends, and my stepbrother?"

"Oh, right, uh, so, _we_, like, have named this woods our land, so, like, we consider _you_ dudes and dudette, uh, _trespassers_. Yeah."

"Uh-huh," nodded Sammy. "So, we're gonna, like, sacrifice you guys and stuff. _Yeah._'"

"Sacrifice?!" he shouted, eyes wide. This woke up the others.

"'Ey, 'ey, what's this about a _sacrifice, _Dinner Bell?" asked Buford. "Wow, dear god, these-these ropes are really itchy on my wrists. I mean, seriously, what _are _these things _made _of; straw?! Like-like, what; I mean, seriously. I'm sorry, I've interrupted enough, go on."

"Yeah, like so, ah, we're gonna sacrifice you guys to our hero; Bill Frances, the greatest surfer of all time," said Frankie, pointing to a giant straw-statue of a thin man with long hair and a surfboard on his side. "May he rest in peace…" He and the others all bowed their heads in respect. "Anyways, _bring oooon _the sacrificing!" The "tribe" cheered.

"Wait, wait, is there-is there anyway, we can, like, _not die_?" asked Phineas, looking at the two men in front of him.

"Well…" Sammy pondered, "…the fire-head boy could do the…_impossible task._"

"_Gasp_ You don't mean…?" gasped "Chief" Frankie. "He could, like, _never_…."

"Well, he _might_," said Sammy, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?! _What _is the 'impossible task'?!" shouted Phineas from his tied pole.

Frankie snapped his fingers, and two blue-painted men walked over, holding a wooden-made carrier with a cloth over something hidden. Then, with a second of suspense, Frankie tore off the cloth, reveling a shining "Nintento BS".

"A hand-held video game system is the 'impossible task'?" Phineas responded, with shock and confusion.

"No, man, it's not like that!" shouted Sammy. "It's the game on it; the _Brain Boggler_! The hardest game in the"(sobbing)"history of the wor-or-orld!!"

"…_Okay_…" said Phineas, the others with the same confused look.

"_Here!!_ Try it…" he untied him and handed the BS to him, before he walked away, grunting.

Phineas started on the game. "Okay, 6+410. That's 3. 9. Green. X10. Blue. _Blue. Blue!! Ba-lue!! Ba-luuueee!! BA-lueeeee!! Ba-lue!"_ He began to sob, and get lower to the ground. "Ba-lu-lu-lu-lue. Ba-_lue!_ Ba-_luuee!!_ Ba-lue. Blue. Uh, _here ya go…_" He was at the ground when he handed the BS to Chief Frankie.

"'_Ey, _good try, dude," he said, putting the BS on the carrier again. "_Eh, _ya got to blue; close enough."

"Sweet!" shouted Phineas.

Frankie cut them free with a spear and laughed. The five walked off, Buford scratching his wrists.

"_Laugh _Yeah," said Frankie. "Ha…oh, _shoot,_ I forgot to tell 'em I was joking…oh well; _who wants pie_?!"

The "tribe" cheered in agreement.

"That was weird," said Baljeet. The others all talked in agreement.


	7. Shocking, Part 1: The Plan Revealed

A/N: Welcome to The Life of Flynn and Fletcher 7!!! Now, just a few quick notes before we get this show on the rode. First, you can get all information on my up incoming stories on my home page. Just in case, let me announce the two new P&F stories: Little Phineas and Ferb, and Phineas and Ferb: Adolescence (still in production), which take place first as Phineas and Ferb are 4 and second as Phineas and Ferb are 14. For my Avatar fans reading this, my new story is called Avatar: Better World, about the Gaang's life after the Comet. Second, you should check out the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, which contains all the information about those two bros that _you_ want to hear about. Anyways, I've digressed enough. TM and Copyright, The Walt Disney Company, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Enjoy Ch. 7!!!!

**Flynn-Fletcher House Backyard, 4:56 PM**

Perry stepped out of the door in the tree, stealth like, watching all angles. He saw no one, so he took of his hat and looked at his furred hands. They were covered in paper cuts and blisters. He shivered. He was _defiantly _scared for that one.

He went to the house door, and looked around. No one was home. This was odd. No construction noise, no kids laughter, no "whatcha doin'?", no sound at all. This was _way _to peculiar. He walked into the house, looking around. After a few minutes, he settled on the fact: no one was home. He raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

A few minutes later, and Perry scooted across the floor in socks, a buttoned white shirt, and a pair of underwear and sunglasses. Music played as he danced around, free.

**Meanwhile, in the Tri-State Area Woods**

Phineas and the gang walked more in the woods. They had been walking for hours, after having a _very _odd encounter with a "tribe" of abandoned surfers. They had agreed _never _to speak of that again.

"Okay, this is getting tedious," remarked Phineas, plopping his back to a tree, hands in arms, a sour face appearing on him. "We gotta find a way out of this _labyrinth _of a woods. I mean, it's-it's _madness!_ Surfer dudes who try to sacrifice you to a shark bate oldie, never ending trees, and squirrels that think it's funny to bite you on your new _Chucks!_" He stuck up his scoffed blue shoe.

"Dinner Bell!!" shouted Buford, picking up Phineas by his collar. "Shut your trap!!"

Their was a long pause before Phineas responded with this line:

"Why do you call me that?"

"I dunno, it just fits," said Buford, holding him up still. "Huh…ya know, I guess it's just one-a those 'why the gloves' things…Anyways, you seriously need to shut your trap."

"Right, right," said Phineas. "Can you let go-a me now?" He did, and Phineas brushed himself off. "Okay, lads and lassie, let's find a way outta here."

Just then, something got their attention. It was carnival music, playing from over the hill.

"You gotta be kidding me…" muttered Phineas under his breath, optimism saving him again. "Alright…let's…_go._"

The others began to walk, but Baljeet stopped Phineas to say, "But, Phineas, um, I do not like the carnival."

"Why's that, Baljeet?" inquired Phineas.

"Well, when I was six, and still in India, my father took be to the carnival, where I met the scariest thing _ever:_ the Spinner Sphere!"

"…Wait," said Phineas. "Do you mean a _Merry-Go-Round_…?"

Baljeet shook his head rapidly, shaking in his shoes.

"Right…." said Phineas, nodding his head, hands in pocket. "Look, there's reason to worry about the…uh…_Merry-Go-Round._ Ya see, I remember when I was only 5 years old…

**4 Years Ago, Danville Centennial Carnival **

_I had just eaten, like, 13 corndogs in a _row…

Phineas walked down the carnival, holding his mother's hand and one-no, make it two, corndogs in the other. He ate them both rapidly and fiercely.

_Make it 15 corndogs, when I saw the Merry-Go-Round right there, in front of me…_

He pulled on his moms hand and ran to the Merry-Go-Round, where he spun around and around, getting greener every second.

_I was getting really sick, and when I was just about to hurl my guts, this big, buff kid came and pulled me out. Before he could pound the _stuffing _out of me, I, well, uh…_

Phineas' face grew the color of a sick leaf, and his checks inflated to the size of bowling balls. Then, of course, nature took it's course, and Phineas upchucked dozens of chunks of corndogs onto the boys shirt.

…_upchucked, regurgitated, hurled, empted the guts, uph-_

"_I get it."_

"Okay, so you see?" asked Phineas to his friend.

"No, not really…" said Baljeet, looking at the short boy in front of him.

"The Merry-Go-Round saved me from a wicked pounding," Phineas explained. "In other words, that spinning wonder is like…a bully repellant!"

Baljeet couldn't help but look at Buford after that sentence. He looked at Phineas and said, "You're right! Thanks, Phineas." He ran to the hill downslide and walked down.

Ferb walked up to Phineas and said, "Um, wasn't that 'buff guy' a girl?"

Phineas shushed him, putting his finger in front of his mouth and pointing to the group behind him, pulling his neck that direction. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"That was _really _nice of you, Phineas, to help Baljeet like that," Isabella said walking up to Phineas, walking along side him.

"Thanks," said Phineas, smiling at her, hands behind his head. "Yeah, ya know I'd do anything to help my friends. Even if it involves telling a gross story about vomiting."

They both laughed, walking to the downslide.

**Flynn-Fletcher House, Same Time, 5:10 PM**

Perry was passed out in a pile of Platypus Food-Cans on the living room floor. Suddenly, the TV switched to Major Monogram, a strict face on him.

"Agent P, ahem," he said, waking Perry up with a clanking of cans. "Sorry to disturb you, but we have some terrible news. Today there will be a funeral…for _you!!!!_"

The Major swiveled electronically into Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was wearing his signature lab coat over The Agency's official red full body prisoner suit and laughing maniacally.

Perry chattered gasping like. "Ha-ha, Perry the Platypus!" laughed the Doctor. "You like? I call it, the _Transfigure-Hackerinator!! _It can hack into any electronic device and make the user appear as anybody else! I'm positive you're completely surprised, by which I mean completely 'prised, of course. You see, Perry the Platypus, I always wanted you to capture me and 'foil' my 'plan' to 'sneak into the Agency's HQ'. It was all apart of my real plan, which I shall now demonstrate! Here we go:

_After you 'captured' me, I broke out of my cell with the Breaking-out-of-a-cellinator. After that, I took down all of the agents with this:"_

He pointed to a larger version of Norm, completely silver and red eyes glowing like phosphorus.

"_Norm 2.0 _TM_ (Trademark, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inventions_ (R)_,__ a subsidiary of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (C)_ _) You see, I took the old Norm and rebuilt him into a new body made entirely out of Doofanium_ TM_ (Trademark). I even included an iris-canon. Ew, look, it's shiny._

_Anyways, now, as we speak, I am using the Transfigure-Hackerinator to hack into the Agency's satellites, so I can fire the beam and completely destroy the entire TRI-STATE AREA!!! Then, I will rebuild it in my own EVIL DESIRE! HA-HAHAHA-HA-HAAAA!!!"_

Perry sat, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it.


	8. Shocking, Part 2: And Dat's de End

A/N: So, really fast: This is basically just right off from the previous chapter, since this is a 2-part-chapter group. Enjoy!!!! (Copyright & Trademark: The Walt Disney Company, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I own NOTHING!!)

**The Tri-State Area Countryside Carnival**

The 5 stepped through the gates. All the kids exchanged a loud "wow" and "whoa", before Phineas spoke up.

"Okay, gang, now, I suggest we-"

Then the Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb trampled over him. Isabella hung next to him, a blank look on her face.

"Good grief," the trampled redhead sighed.

**Flynn-Fletcher House, Living Room, same time**

Perry struggled out if his pile, chirping his noise as he jumped out, placing his hat on his head. Doofenshmirtz laughed manically alongside Norm 2.0, who instead laughed deeply and stilly.

Perry tattered over to the backyard and to the tree. "Wait, Perry the Platypus, where-where are you going, I have more gloating to do!" called back the doctor from the TV as Perry swooshed down into his lair.

Inside, Perry ran to the monitor and turned it on. Monogram, in a grey color as he was sitting in the dark, was in fettle position, sucking his thumb and holding a torn teddy bear. He turned to Perry, and gasped.

"Agent P?!? What are you-"(Whispering)"-what are you doing? Doofenshmirtz broke out of his cell and used his robot to take over the place. We need your-oh no. The robot's here! Quick, Karl, grabbed the cob-"

Churning replaced everything as static overturned the screen. Then a gray sign saying "Please Stand By" appeared, a picture of an agent's hat in the center circle. The elevator music version of _Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo _played.

Perry turned and chirped, nervous and sweating milk.

**Back at the carnival**

Phineas and Isabella walked through the first few feet. Phineas brushed himself off.

"Ya know, when a guys talking, it's not the most polite thing to _topple _all over _him,_" groaned Phineas to Isabella.

_Somehow he's cuter when he complains, _thought Isabella. _Maybe he'll go on the Ferris-wheel with me._ She sighed.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted for the 30th time. He snapped his fingers, and Isabella jumped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, turning her head to the side to blush slightly.

"Anyways, I say we find some form of _vehicle _and book. What do you think, Isabella?"

"I think we should go on the Ferris-wheel," she responded, looking at him in the face.

"What, why?"

"Just throwing that out there."

"Okay, we'll do that after we find a car."

"Okay."

"Alright. Let's get find a car."

"You got it."

They went off to do so.

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher House**

Perry needed to think fast. He activated his hover jet, and flew it into the air. He jetted out, flying through the sewer and taking a turn down a side tunnel. Agents had stopped using this tunnel for a simple reasons: water. It was everywhere, and it went to the ceiling. A small hole in the wall to it was the only entrance. Once he went into it, he was completely covered in water.

It was a good thing he had spent almost half of his life in the water. The hover jet, however, couldn't handle the water. It electrocuted it and shot Perry out like a spray fireworks rocket. He gurgling clicked and swam across to the other side. Shooting out of the water, he landed on a center with a single latter leading to the surface. He quickly climbed it, and reached the land. Right next to "Paul Bunyan's Pancake House".

_PAAAAAUUUL Bunyan's; Where the food is good (But not too good, eh), _rang the jingle as Perry ran past the building.

He pushed on a button on his watch and suddenly was now wearing a "Mickey Mouse" shirt and fake wig & glasses. He slid down the corner, everybody looking past him as if he was nothing.

_A-gent PPPPPPP!!!!_

**Back at the Carnival**

"…But, _would _it make a sound?" asked Phineas as he and Isabella continued walking. Isabella shrugged. "Great. Another thing on my 'List of Questions in Life'; right between the 'Missing minutes of the Watergate' and-"

Phineas stopped short, and dropped his jaw, eyes wide as coconuts.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked him, turning her head to him. He moved her face to see what he was seeing: a big, slender, red car with the insignia "Carnie Brand" on the bumper.

"I can't believe it…" he muttered. He then shouted, "IT'S A _PORSHE!!_"

"What are the odds?" muttered Isabella, disbelievingly.

Phineas knocked on the wood of the stand the car was next to. "Hello?"

Then, a man with a crooked smile and carnival style hat on his head appeared from the desk, grinning.

"_Yellow, _there," the man said. "Name's Vinny Q., carnie extraordinaire." He pronounced "extraordinaire" _extra-day-nair. _"What can I do for you two kids."

"Yeah, we need the car," Phineas jumped to point. "Can we….please?"

The man laughed a very hoarsely laugh. "Actually, kid, that car can only be won to the person who wins the 'Carnie-Tournaments' today."

Phineas raised one eyebrow and dropped the other. "'Carnie-Tournaments'? What're those."

"Ya see, once-a year, each carnival holds a Tournament that tests people's carnie skills. The winner get's a prize."

"Can anyone compete?"

Vinny Q. smirked. "Yessiree. Anybody."

"Then _sign me up!_"

He and Isabella high-fived. Vinny smiled.

"So," Phineas asked, "what time is the Tournament?"

"Eh, about 20 minutes."

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Phineas jetted off, grabbing Isabella's wrist as he dragged her along.

**The Agency's HQ**

Doofenshmirtz laughed manically in his newly acquired office, which used to be Monogram's. Norm 2.0 was behind him, and tied up Parrot-agents were to the side of him. "Ha-ha! It's so fantastic, Norm 2.0! In fact, the only way I can describe it is in _song!_"

(High-paced piano _Johnny B. Goode _like music)

_Well I was blessed by a dream_

_When I was only thirteen_

_To concur a secret agency _

_And defeat a lifelong enemy_

_A tad weird it may seem_

_But, _HEY _I don't care!_

'_Cause I'm rulin' the agency_

_(_Tied up Parrot Agents: _Rulin' the agency)_

_Living my life long dream_

_(_Tied up Parrot Agents: _Living a life long dream)  
And in a wonderful _coup de chance

_I'm saying in song and dance_

_That I supercalifragilisticexpialidociously_

_Am rulin' the agency_

_(Rulin' the agency)_

_Living my life long dream _

_(Living a life long dream)_

_Oh, I feel so very gay_

_And I can only pray_

_That this fabulous sensation  
Never-ever EEEEENNNNNDDS!!!!_

_Yes, I'm rulin' the agency_

_(_Parrots: _Rulin' the agency, _Norm 2.0: _Rulin', rulin', rulin', rulin')_

_Living my life long dream _

_(_Parrots: _Living a life long dream, _Norm 2.0: _Living, living, living, living)_

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, YEEEEESSSS;_

(All) _Rulin' the agency!_

"Jazz hands," Doofenshmirtz practically mouthed. "Oh, that was great! Now, let's get back to the evil, okay? Okay."

**Meanwhile, in No Buena Vista Subway**

Perry slid along the wall, stealth-like. Being he was only a mere 2-feet-tall, it was quite easy. There was a secret entrance he needed to enter from here, but the problem was big; literally. For the secret entrance was located on the side of the subway train speeding down the track at a hundred miles an hour. This was going to be hard.

Dang.

Perry tried to time this right. But, as he was about to jump right into the entrance as it speed down, some rancid group of raccoons ran right into him and Perry was knocked to the ground. He chattered, pushing the animals off him. Looking around to make sure nobody noticed him again, he hopped on top of the train at last moment and flopped on his stomach as the train _zoomed _under the underpass.

Things would be a lot harder now that Perry was at the top of the very end of the subway cart. He crawled along, the pressures of the wind making his fur flap. He flipped to the side of the cart, and slid into the small animal-size hole. Then it closed, and he was gone.

"Whoa," said a homeless man, seeing the feat before returning to his fire where he was cooking a can of beans.

**Carnival **

Phineas paced around the area of the carnival they were in. Isabella watched as he mumbled things like "Ah, jeez, jeez, jeez," and "Gotta be-UH!"

She spoke up. "Um, Phineas, yeah, if we ever hope to get back to our home in good ol' Danville, you need to, um, become a carnie in less than…15 minutes, yeah. So, um, you should stop pacing back and forth muttering to yourself like a _schizophrenic _and hop to it. I mean, you're worse than that time Buford was in 3rd grade and, after that kid stole his lunch-"

Phineas jumped in the air like a skipping leprechaun, shouting "THAT'S IT!" He ran to Isabella, grabbing her shoulders shouting, "Isabella, you're a genius!" He hugged her, her face brightening red like the top of a Christmas tree. She then swooned as he pulled away, grabbing her shoulders again. "Now, where is Buford."

**Whack-A-Dolphin, across the Carnival**

As Buford held up the giant mallet that appeared to be the size of both of his forearms, Baljeet couldn't help commenting with

"Wow, ya think the animal-rights people would stop this the minute it went on the markets."

"And to that, I'd like to say," Buford said, pulling the mallet above his head, "die, ya blowholed flippy-freaks!!!!" He smashed a dolphin coming up right down with a booming squeak, and preceded to do the same to the 5 following.

"Wow, that's oddly violent for a carnival game," Ferb commented, eyes wide in shock as the dolphins squeaked out fake blood. He shuddered.

"Oh, that's just some ketchup that got spewed into the machine," said the man at the Whack-A-Dolphin booth, swiping his finger across some "blood", popping it in his mouth. Ferb shuddered some more.

Phineas and Isabella came zooming to them, Phineas shouting, "Hey, you guys!"

He paced over to the side of Ferb. He looked at Buford, saying, "Hey, dude, I need you t-is that blood spewing out of that dolphin mouth?"

"It's ketchup!" Buford, Ferb, Baljeet, and the booth man all said in unison.

"Whatever," Phineas said, trying to become fixated on the problem at hand. "Buford, you were a carnie for a while, right?"

Buford stopped his game, as a light flashed, saying "WINNER. WINNER. WINNER." He turned to the triangle boy. Then he turned his head to the sky, remembering…

**2 Years Ago, Carnival**

Buford stood in carnival clothes, eyes wide, as his mother stood above him juggling 10 flaming tennis balls. Biff the Goldfish was placed on a beach ball, making no sound. A tent was towering behind them, as circus-carnival music played…

**Present Time**

"Yes, yes I was. Why ya ask, Dinner Bell?"

"_Because _I found a car for us to book in, but I need to win the carnie tournament to get it. So, ahem…TEACH ME!!! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"I'll do it, Dinner Bell, just _shut-up!_"

"Cool."

"Now…let's begin…"

**The Other Side of the Carnival, by the Corn Dog Stand**

Buford wore a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt, complete with a grey hat. He had a whistle tied around his neck. "Alright, Dinner Bell, let's begin."

"Good, because you wasted 5 minutes getting into that," said Phineas, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever! Just begin!"

(Phineas races up and down the steps to the Merry-Go-Round)

(male singer) _Carnie tournie is coming,_

_Get your fake teeth on!_

(Phineas dodges horse on the Merry-Go-Round)

_Grab a lorry,_

_And a affirm-_

_Ably _

_Make a silly face,_

_And begin juggling!_

(Phineas juggles as Buford throws more and more into his hands)  
_No time to hide in the tent,_

_You got to eat a pound of liiiiiiiint_

_Just,_

(Phineas falls to the ground after the balls he was juggling hit him in the head. Buford shakes his head)

_Be a carnie_

_Be a carnie, be a carnie_

_Yeah-eah, _

_BE A CARNIE!_

"Well….I'm screwed," Phineas remarked from the ground.

"Yep," agreed Buford.

**Carnie Tournament, One Minute Later**

Phineas stood in the line, shaking in his pointy shoes. He wore an odd hat, with tassels hanging off and the point flopping down behind his head. He had a ruffled white shirt on, and very puffy paints. And to top it all off, he had a jester's staff which he held close to his chest as he sweated.

"Man, how am I gonna do this?!" he said, turning towards his compatriots. "I mean, I know _nothing _about being a carnie. God, this is gonna be worse than that time I managed the Spice Girls."

"…When was _this?!_" Ferb asked, very confused.

Phineas waved his hand over his shoulder, commenting, "Ya know, 1994." He smiled.

"You weren't even _born_ 'till 1998!" Ferb exclaimed, holding his hands out beside him.

"It doesn't matter!" Phineas said as he shook it off. "The point is that if I loose, we're gonna be stuck here for a while. Since I'm probably gonna loose, we've gotta-"

"You're not gonna loose," said Isabella firmly. "I mean, even though you have absolutely _no _experience as a carnie, you're still smart, resourceful, brave, have nice hair, cute-" She stopped herself and blushed and turned around.

Phineas, blushing, said, "Cute?"

Isabella turned around, still glowing red, saying, "I-I mean cute like-like a little brother or a-or a cousin, ya know. Like, 'oh, little baby; it's so cute.' Ya know? Ha-ha…" She blushed some more, and turned around, "I'm-a-gonna get some pretzels!" She then scampered off.

"Ya ever realize Isabella acts kinda weird around me lately, and says strange things?" Phineas asked. The others sighed and groaned. "What?"

"There's no time for anymore of your obliviousness and procrastination," Buford said, gripping his shoulders. "We've got a carnie tournament to win."

**A Few Seconds Later**

Phineas stepped into the lineup of contestants, as the others sat in metal seats behind them. Buford still wore his sweat clothes, and Isabella was eating a bag of peanuts.

A very short man with an extremely tall Uncle Sam hat waddled up. He hopped up to grab an old fifties microphone and pulled it to his level.

"Welcome, carnies and carnie lovers, to the 17th and ½ annual CARNIE TOURNAMENT!!" the man announced in a high, New York accented voice. The crowd cheered. "Let's bring it on! Each trial will test your carnie skills. They're very challenging, so don't be surprised if you end up with some bodily imbalances, and," he muttered this part, "some, uh, bruises in your groin area…OKAY! Let's begin!"

So, the trials went, and unfortunately, Phineas fell on his face each time. In the juggling race, Phineas hit his head with each pin as he tried to run, barely making it passed the starting line to make it. In the Knife-Throwing competition, Phineas nearly stabbed a passing-by carnival-goer with cotton candy held proudly in his smug hands. He barely passed the round. But, fortunately, Phineas tied in the Ferris-Fixer round, with a slack-jaw clown with holy socks.

The game came down to a final round: the bathroom cleanup. Phineas complained, "What does this have anything to do with being a carnie?!"

"You'd be surprised," the ref said. He blew the whistle, and they began to scrub and scrub. Phineas almost barfed, and the toxic fume were almost to much. It became just him and a holy-shoed clown, the man he tied with earlier.

They scrubbed and scrubbed, and Phineas saw that the man began pulling away, face green. Phineas smiled, and stuck his tongue out at him. The man than ran and barfed. Phineas had won!

He cheered, and his friends gathered around them, jumping. He hugged his brother, jumping. He separated, and kept jumping. He ran over and hugged Isabella, and before separating pecked a kiss on her cheek. She swooned.

"Yeah! We're going home!!" Phineas cheered.

"Eh, eh, eh," the short announcer said, waddling up to them. "You ain't officially won yet."

"Whatcha talking about, Will-I mean announcer guy," Phineas said.

"Ya see, to really win the carnie, you have to do what the traditional…" He pointed to a gold-glowing rising mini-pillar with a card on it, gold, "…Random Card of the Carnies says!"

"Good grief," Phineas sighed, slamming his face into his hands.

The short man picked up the card, and, in a very deep voice after clearing his throat, "Name all the presidents of the US of A." He cleared it again.

"What does _that _have anything to do with being a carnie?!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Carnivals were founded by a president," Buford explained. Phineas slapped himself.

"Alright," Phineas said, out of breath, "here it goes…"

_(Lively patriotic music, similar to Animaniac's _President Song_)_

_43, the 43, the 43 presidentes _

_Of the good ol' USA._

_Began with General Washington,_

_Who was so modest with his chore_

_To cleanup the country after the_

_Revolutionary War_

_John Adams, who liked bars so much,_

_Became the second of the bunch_

_Next up in line is Jefferson,_

_Had much illegitimate_

_Children with many woman_

_In short, a womanizing man_

_Madison was 64 inches,_

_Number 5 was James Monroe,_

_Who had an oddly thick long nose,_

_A little bigger than Pinocchio's_

_John Quincy Adams was number six, _

(Like Yoda) _Andrew_ _Jackson's but, he kicked_

(Normal) _But good ol' Andrew jumped back quickly_

_But died years later; he was sickly_

(Short break for drum snare)

_Van Buren became number eight_

_Had a one-term shot as chief of state,_

_William Harrison,_

_What do you say?_

_The Whig, he died in 31 days_

_John Tyler vetoed the Bank Bill_

_James K. Polk won the next vote,_

_And in his doctrine he wrote_

_That North American people_

_Can shape their very own destiny _

(Four quick piano notes going higher on each)

_And next's Zach Taylor,_

"_Old Rough and Ready,"_

_And then came Fillmore_

_In 1850_

_Franklin Pierce, kindly gent_

_Was Episcopalian_

_Next up's an Irish lad_

_Named James Buchanan, the II, ain'tcha glad?_

(Harmonic interlude)

_And noooooooooow_

_We geeeeeeeeeetttt_

(Getting faster) _To the tallest Pres. _

_Who saved the country from the south,_

_And wore a beard under his mouth_

_Bore a tall hat on his head,_

_And with it letters which he shed _

_Abolished slavery in the US_

_With the Gettysburg Address_

_And with a gun_

_The pres was assassinated_

_The very, very first one_

_You know the one,_

_Now cheer his name_

_It is good old _

_Hon…_

_Est…._

_Aaaaaaabbbbbeeee!!!!!_

(Back to normal)

_At 56 was Andy Johnson,_

_Simpson Grant was English-Scottish_

_Rutherford Hayes was a swing vote_

_And James Garfield had nothing to gloat_

_About when he was assassinated _

_By bad ol' Mister Guiteau_

(Buford, whispering to Phineas: "Let's speed this up." Phineas nodded.)

(Kind of quickly) _Chester Arthur's next,_

_He had some slight defects _

_And died two years later after his life as a pres_

_Grover Cleveland was super fat,_

_And elected twice as a democrat_

_And in between him was Little Ben_

_Who-_

Phineas was interrupted by a loud _crash_ as a middle aged man wearing an Evil Cannibal costume on a motorcycle with red, white, and blue stripes crashed in through the roof.

"Uh, this…._isn't _little Timmy Smith's eighth birthday party, is it?" the man asked.

Ferb tapped on Phineas' shoulder, and gestured to the others boarding the vehicle and for him to come. He shook his shocked, panting head, smiling, and ran with him the car. Ferb grabbed a pair of keys from the windshield and revved the car up, zooming out. The license plate, reading C8RNIE1, spun rapidly behind before collapsing.

"Hello, Wisconsin!" shouted Phineas as they drove off.

**Meanwhile, the Agency HQ**

Perry finally reached the inside of the Agency's headquarters. He looked around, and saw dozens of Norm 2.0 clones marching around, and snuck behind a barrel and scooted along the floor. He kept an eye out for the robots, and eyed two standing by a coffee machine discussing the previous night's football game.

"Bad call on ref's part," one conversed.

"Server's agree," the other responded.

"According to scanner, call was off by 1.3 ½ Milliseconds; it was a clear Freudian Slip and a definite miscalculation."

"Ha-Ha; ignoramus homosapiens, Ha-Ha."

Perry nodded slightly in agreement. He then shook it off and scooted farther down, until he reached a corridor where he eyed the Major's former door across the hall. The sign, which formerly read "M. MONOGRAM," now spray painted, read "The Doof dawg's cribe! No Platypuses or platypi or whatever allowed."

Perry looked annoyed.

He then saw the two Norms guarding it, and quickly came up with a plan. He then brushed it off, and just walked over and kicked each in the shin, both falling down with repetitive "Ow"s.

He then kicked the door in, and slammed inside.

Doofenshmirtz looked up from his edition of "Evil Beat Magazine" and gasped. "Perry the Platypus! No way! Long time no see. And by that I mean COMPLETELY…ong…to…uh…never mind. Hah!" He opened up the closet door, releasing a big eyed Drueselsteinien-Dockson with large ears to prance out. "Yes, yes, fell the pure evil of Cinnamon Buns!"

Cinnamon Buns growled, then began sniffing Perry's leg. He licked him. Perry picked him up, and started petting him.

"Well, that doomed to fail," Doofenshmirtz admitted, shrugging. "Whatcha gonna do? At least I have the Norms."

He snapped his fingers, and two Norm 2.0.s came over to grab Perry, Cinnamon Buns dropping to the floor with a yip.

As Doofenshmirtz laughed, Perry looked at both Norms before using his tail to switch both off. Dropping to the floor, he hopped to Heinz and kicked him with both his foot and tail. Doofenshmirtz dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. "Ah!!!!"

Perry then hopped onto the desk, where he picked up a staple gun and clicked it. It only clacked.

"Ha-ha, Perry the Platypus, that staple gun is something I found at a hostel when I was a groupie for KISS! It is only there for decoration!"

Perry then chucked it at Heinz's head, making him fall back and slamming into the wall. "Unfair, Perry the Platypus!" he complained, his head squished behind the stapler and wall behind him cracked and crushed.

Perry began scrambling into the desk drawers, searching for the Transfigure-Hackerinator in vane. He began shuffling through the papers on the top, as Doofenshmirtz began peeling himself off the wall and chucking the stapler at the ground. Perry growled as he tossed the paper into the air in anger.

"Ha-Ha, Perry the Platypus!" laughed Doofenshmirtz, his nose bent oddly and making his voice nasally. "You'll never figure out that the Transfigure-Hackerinator is in my lab-coat's POCKET!" There was an odd silence as Doofenshmirtz made a face of exasperation. "Ah, man. It's gonna get _messyyyy._"

Perry flung at the Doctor, slamming him to the floor where he wrestled for the device in his coat. He ripped the coat pocket off and the device flew into the air, and the two leaped for it. Meeting high to eye in the air, Doofenshmirtz caught it and smiled mockingly at Perry in mid-air. Perry punched him in the face, and grabbed the device, flipping backwards and onto the desk.

Doofenshmirtz landed flat on his back on the floor, his head hitting the desk light of the room, it falling into his lap. Perry spun around, and stopped and chucked the device out through the window, the glass shattering and the Hackerinator flying though the air towards a factory where it crashed in. Inside, it landed in a monitoring system computer as an asleep system technician sat back in his chair. The device caused the system to shut down, and the factory went black.

**The Factory's Corporate Building, Meeting Room**

A black haired man in a deluxe suit walked by a red haired woman in a power suit. The man grabbed his head.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked.

"I-I sense a disturbance," the man responded, still grabbing his temple.

**The Agency's HQ**

Doofenshmirtz picked himself up, as Perry smirked awkwardly at the window.

"You think you've bested me, Perry the Platypus? Well think again!" Dozens of Norms started marching towards the room. "I still have at least _100 _Norm 2.0.s! You'll never defeat them all!! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"

Perry looked around him, as all of the Norms started storming towards him, breaking the wall of the entrance, Doofenshmirtz dodging out of the way with a "Wooooooww!!"

Perry saw that they were all storming to him, and gracefully moved to the right, as the Norms still stormed to the wall he was at. They than crashed through the wall, and fell off the building side and crashed onto the ground with a bang, and the car alarms boomed.

Doofenshmirtz walked over to the hole where Perry met him. Doofenshmirtz's face slunk, and his shoulders dunk. Then, agents broke in from all sides, busting though the walls. Monogram and Karl, bruised and dirty, walked in through the door.

"Agent G, cuff him," Monogram said, as a big husky gorilla came and cuffed Doofenshmirtz's hands with plasma cufflinks behind his back and shoved him out the door. Before he left, he turned to Perry, closing his eyes.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!" he exclaimed. "Curse _YOOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!_"

Monogram walked to Perry, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Nice work, Agent P. Maybe we should put you on file duty more often, huh? Ha-ha-ha-ha."

Perry looked up and glared at him angrily. He growled his purring noise.

"Oooooor not," Monogram continued awkwardly. "He-he." He patted his back, and a little to hard and Perry went falling out the side, purring. "Whoa…"

Then, Monogram saw as Perry flew in the air on his platypus parachute with his face on it.

_A-GENT PPPPP!_

A/N: Wo! Finally, this super long (what I expect to be around 47 kilobytes or something) chapter and Story arc is OVER!! Now we can start a new one! Yeah… Okay, so last notes:

1) Big surprise with the Phineas kissing Isabella thing, huh? It was "all in the heat of moment," I'd guess. Or was it?!?!

2) "Coup de chance" is French for "Stroke of luck."

3) A lot of pop cultural references in this one, eh? Well, I'm going to leave most of them to you, but here's some you probably won't get: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is from Merry Poppins, "Hello, Wisconsin!" is from That 70's Show, and the Spice Girls is a British girl band from the 90s.

4) That is the real order of Presidents and those are real facts.

5) Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	9. Party Like It's '99

A/N: So, here we go; the long awaited ninth chapter of…well, you know. Enjoy, and R&R. Copyright and Trademark, The Walt Disney Company, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I don't own anything.

**Flynn-Fletcher House, Sunset**

As the sun set, the Porsche drove into the driveway. Isabella waved to the boys from her house steps.

"See ya tomorrow, guys!" Isabella shouted from her house steps to the boys as they stepped out of the car. "It was great!"

"Yeah!" Phineas shouted back, waving back. Ferb did the same. "See ya!"

Isabella went into her house, and Phineas sighed a breath of happiness, smiling. He pocketed his hands and slipped the keys into his back pocket. Just then, the car lit ablaze, and rolled back and out of the driveway, down a hill and out of sight.

Ferb whistled. Phineas shrugged, and threw the keys to the grass, walking alongside Ferb into the house.

**Inside the House…**

Entering the house, they saw Candace dancing around the house dreamily, happy-like, throwing rose petals around her as she twirled.

"Well she seems oddly happy," Ferb commented as she twirled around the two of them, humming a happy, cheery tune.

"That's because today was the best day ever!" she exclaimed, looking at the boys as she kept twirling around. "I got the whole house to myself, maxed out all of Mom's and Dad's credit cards at the mall, got to hang out with Jeremy at the Mr. Slushy Burger downtown, and best of all," she stopped and looked at the boys with a toothy grin for this one, "I got to have a whole day with out you two little brats around pulling your weird little schemes." She hummed some more as she twirled out of the boys' view.

"Well, good for her," Phineas commented, as the door opened and Lawrence and Linda walked in.

"Hey, boys," Linda said. "How was your day?"

The boys looked at each other. Phineas said, "You know, normal. Kinda exhausting."

"Well, fantastic," Lawrence said, wheeling in a huge, 8-foot gold trophy, topped with a golden hand shovel. At the bottom, it read "WINNER! ARCHEOLOGIST OF THE MONTH: DANVILLE DIVISION!" "As you can see, I've just won the covenant Danville Division Archeologist of the Month Trophy!"

Phineas yawned, stretching his arms out. "Faboo, Dad. But I think Ferb and I are gonna hit the sack. It's getting late."

**The next morning, just after sunrise**

Phineas crept up from his bed, yawning and plopping his lips solemnly. He sighed. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the window, which he responded gasping loudly. "What the-?!" He hit Ferb with his pillow, waking him up with a grown. He rose one eyebrow in response, meaning "what?"

"Look." Phineas pointed out to the window, where Ferb rose his eyebrows shockingly as he saw a line of people, dancing through the side of the house. "Well don't just stand there!" Phineas flew out of his bed, starting to scale the window sill, unlatching it. "Come on!"

Ferb and him slid down the house, landing gently in the soft, evergreen grass, their bare feet and toes shuffling through the blades. They awed as the people partied through.

Phineas ran after the front group, pajama slacks waving in the morning wind. He shouted at the head man, with a traditional lampshade over his head, and long, slender blue jeans, barefooted and wearing a wife beater, "Hey! Hey! Sir!"

The lamp shaded man jumped, and duck walked over to the redheaded boy, lengthened with short slacked pajamas and a sloppy, baggy T-Shirt. He popped back up, and waddled in place as his long, slender arms dangled next to him, striking positions and hand signs at the wrong moments. "Hey."

"Hey, uh…why are you guys conga dancing down my side yard?" he scratched his head, cocking his head to the left.

"Oh, yeah, man, we're party-goers," he struck another unneeded hand sign with his noodle-like arms. "We nomad our way around places and just party like it's '99!"

The rest of the goers cheered at that, and a mariachi man jotted up with maracas.

"So, wait, all you guys do is parade around towns dancing and having parties?" Phineas queried, looking a little anxious.

"Uh…yeah," said the lampshade man, striking him arms in an almost Kermit the Frog styling.

Phineas turned to his stepbrother. "Ferb, I-I know what we're gonna do today…" He pulled his collar over his head and hopped onto a stump. "We're gonna party like it's '99!" The goers cheered, exchanging in several dancing moves. The mariachi man jumped up, "Ole!"

Ferb shook his head to the grass. "God, it's like Halloween of '05."

**Garcia-Shapiro House, a few minutes later**

Isabella was in her room, sleeping under her orange sheets. Her fluffy room was painted with Fireside Girl patches and badges, along with sashes of different colors hung on a wall next to a bookshelf. The bookshelf was topped with a frame with six patches in it and one ribbon. Along with this was several Fireside Girls handbooks, a few diaries, and one single pink unicorn book.

Isabella was resting peacefully, dreaming….

_She mounted her valiant stead, a white, beautiful horse. She had a large sash over her gown with hundreds of glowing gold badges. She wrapped her arms around Phineas' stomach to hold on._

"_Isabella, together we shall go to the land of rainbows," Phineas proclaimed, his flowing red hair flowing in the wind, a powerful sword held high in his hands. "And there, we shall rule together."_

"_Oh, Phineas, you're so wonderful," Isabella quoted dreamily to her love, eyes large and shining like blue rubies. Her raven hair was glistening like a rainy window. "I love you."_

"_And I you, Isabella," he leaned in to kiss her, her meeting her, "and I you…"_

_They leaned to kiss, closer and closer until-_

"Hey, Isabella!!!!"

Isabella shot out of her dream at once, and putted her head out the window, seeing Phineas standing next to Ferb, both still in their breezy pajamas. "Isabella!" Phineas shouted again, this time waving his hand, "com on down!"

"Okay!" Isabella shouted back, closing the window and turning around. _He's here! Man, do I ask him about yesterday? _She shuffled out of her room._ Or do I just let it slide? I mean, it-it was probably just a spur of the moment thing, right? _She mounted downward and off of the stairs._ Gah! I don't know! All of these questions and decisions! _She turned to see _Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? _on the television. _Great, _more _questions!_

She opened up the house door finally, and walked around into her green backyard, her pink pajama-pants ruffling against the grass. She shrove over nest to the two boys, "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"That's why we're here," Phineas said with a large smile. "Ya see we ran into these 'traveling party-goers' this morning, and it gave me an epiphany! Do something we haven't done since Django's birthday-disaster: throw a party!" The mariachi man popped up again.

"So ya need me too gather the troops and help construct it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Phineas said excitedly, smiling with a toothy grin.

"Okay!" Isabella circled around to race back into her house.

Phineas turned back to Ferb. "Okay, Ferb, now, we're gonna need some pyrotechnics, funky, surround-sound speakers, and a, uh, _a disco ball!_" Ferb nodded his head and darted off to gather such items. "Now, I guess I'll have to take care of the rest." The lead goer popped up behind him, and whispered into his ear.

"True party goers always delegate, little man," was what he whispered. He then duckwalked off, venturing off with the rest of his goers, who all shouted in unison "Party!!!!"

Phineas thought of this, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm....Delegation, aye?"

**Meanwhile, back in Phineas and Ferb's bedroom...**

Perry finally got a break. Without Doofenshmirtz running amuck, he finally had time to rest and be peaceful. He was now sleeping on Ferb's bed, peacefully dreaming about his soaps. Just then, he was awoken by a giant rumbling from the bed as it wobbled violently. It shifted, transforming robotically to form a computer screen with legs to support it. Perry fell off twittering, plopping his fedora on instinctively. Monogram fuzzed onto the screen.

"Hey, Agent P," Monogram said, as Perry eyed him angrily. "Doofenshmirtz _is _still in captivity, to letcha know. But we need you to, uh, take....care of some.....uh.....Karl?"

"Subsequent valuing plot tie-ups?"

Monogram blew a raspberry.

"Valuable calm downs?"

Monogram blew another raspberry.

"Adiquit reconciliation based on temper tantrums?"

"There we go," Monogram finally agreed. "Ya see, Doofenshmirtz is getting a bit, shall we say, _stir crazy. _Here's a video tape from yesterday afternoon."

The screen fuzzed to reveal a black and white bunk room, where Doofenshmirtz was throwing clothes up in the air. "*BEEP!* I don't *BEEP!* understand why I *BEEP!* can't just leave *BEEP!* my clothes lying *BEEP!* around the *BEEP!* floor!!!"

"Sir, we just want-" an SS SN soldier said trying to calm him down.

"No!! *BEEP!* I just want to lay *BEEP!* my clothes around when *BEEP!* I feel like it! Is *BEEP!* that too much to ask!?"

He was then tasered. "GAAAAHHH!!"

It fuzzed back to Monogram. Perry looked disturbed. "Honestly," Monogram said, "he didn't really curse, we just added that for effect, he-he....Anyhoo, we detained him, but things got worst that night when we turned off his soaps."

It fuzzed to another black and white bunk, where Doofenshmirtz was kicking and screaming as he was being held back by another SS-SN man. "*BEEP!*-"

Perry chirped angrily.

"Fine, we'll turn off the fake censors...." Monogram did so solemnly.

"No, NO!!! I _have_ to find out what happens with Chase Onn and Cam!!! And what will happen if Mitchell never comes out of that coma! I need to knooooowwwww!!!! Gahhh!!!!!! I will destroy you all, you black-suited imputants!!! GAAAHHHH!!!" He was tazerded again.

It fuzzed back to Monogram, and Perry looked even more disturbed. "Yes, well.....as you can see he's lost it. We blame cut-off of his former self. Go down their and try to 'sane him up.'"

Perry sighed/chirped, and saluted. The bed turned back to normal, and Perry rolled out of the way of it crashing down. He stood on the floor for two seconds before the section rose to become a hover-board. He darted out through the still open window.

_A-GENT PPPPPPP!!!!_

A/N: Okay, just so you aren't confused, SS SN are those armored soldiers who came in at the end of _Phineas and Ferb Get Busted/At Last! _(./wiki/The_Agency#SS_SN for image clarification) Also, "Carmen Sandiego" is an old game show. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
